Monkey D Melody
by DoflamingoCrazy
Summary: Luffy a une sœur, qui ne partage pas les mêmes rêves que lui. Entre le mystérieux Crocodile et le cruel manipulateur, doflamingo, qui sera arracher son cœur de la marine ?
1. La réunion

Nouvelle fanfic' ~ Monkey.

Ussop : Là, tu le fais exprès..

Me : Quoi ?

Ussop : Un nouvelle fanfic.. sans moi !

Me : Ah oui.. j'ai..

Ussop : Oublier..

Me : Ouaip..

Trebol : Bah.. Hahaha ! Il est pas dedans ! Mwhéhéhé !

Ussop : Pfftt..

Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennes pas ! (Melody vient de mon imagination)

Bonne Dégustastion ! ^^

~Passé~

Le soleil brillait de ses plus beaux rayons, les feuilles des arbres dansaient au rythme du vent.  
 _Un jour parfait !_ Pensa Garp.  
Le vice amiral était sur le chemin de terre menant au refuge des brigands. Là où ses petits-enfants habitaient depuis leur plus jeune âge.  
Le premier s'appelait « Ace », il n'était pas vraiment son petit-fils, mais Garp le considérait comme tel. Il y avait également « Luffy » et sa petite sœur « Mélody ».

Le visage heureux, Garp arriva à destination. Il frappa à la porte en bois, tout sourire.  
Un brigand ouvrit la porte et bondit de surprise en apercevant le grand vice amiral Garp.  
 **-Où sont-ils ?**  
Garp souriait. Le brigand fit une tête décomposée, il bégaya.  
 **-Euh, c'est-à-dire...**  
 **-Ils sont partis dans la forêt, grand-père !**  
Une fillette aux longs cheveux noirs se présenta devant Garp, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle sauta dans ses bras.

 **-Ah, ma petite fille préférée !**  
Le brigand s'éclipsa discrètement, les laissant tous les deux.  
 **-Tu es revenus nous voir .**  
Garp hocha la tête, il la reposa au sol. Puis la dévisagea de haut en bas.  
 **-Tu as bien grandis dis-moi ? Hahaha !**  
Il riait aux éclats. La jeune fille cligna des yeux, en penchant la tête vers le côté.  
 **-Je sais pas... Pourquoi ?.. Je dois devenir plus grande .**  
Garp essuya une larme de joie.  
 **-Hahaha, décidément... Tu me feras toujours rire !**  
Garp reprit un air plus sérieux, il s'accroupit à la hauteur de la gamine.  
 **-Mélody, veux-tu toujours rejoindre la Marine, plus tard .**  
 **-Évidemment, ma réponse sera toujours la même ! Je veux devenir Amiral !**  
Garp pleura, il était fier de sa petite puce. Il sécha ses larmes avec sa manche.  
 **-Oh, je suis tellement fier de toi ! Heureusement que tu ne ressembles pas à tes frères...**  
Il mentionna les noms de ses petits-fils avec un ton désespéré.  
 **-Bon, allons manger !**  
Mélody leva les bras en l'air.  
 **-Youpi ! Je suis affamé !**

~Present~

Melody avait rejoint la Marine, elle devint Vice amiral. Elle ne possédait pas de fruit du démon... Elle n'avait aucun fluide. Mais elle maitrisait à la perfection : pas de lune, index gun et metallium.  
La marine lui avait proposé de rejoindre le CP9, mais elle refusa poliment. Son travail était de s'occuper des missions des grands corsaires, et ce n'était pas chose facile... 

~Dans une salle de réunion~ 

Tous les grands corsaires étaient réunis sur une grande table, attendant les instructions de la Marine.  
 **-Ils sont toujours aussi lents... c'est infernal !**  
Cria Moria en posant sa tête sur le bord de la table.  
 **-Beaucoup de boulot, surement !**

Soupira jimbei.

 **-Fufufu'**  
Doflamingo riait en fixant Crocodile.  
 **-Quoi ?!**  
Crocodile demanda, agacé par les rires de l'homme à plumes en face de lui.  
 **-Rien** **...** **Fufufu'**  
Crocodile le fusilla du regard.  
Soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Melody entra, les bras chargé de paperasse.  
Elle déposa tout sur la table et recula d'un pas.  
 **-Monkey. , Vice amiral !**  
 **-On te connaît, pas besoins de te présentez à chaque fois !**  
Rétorqua Moria. Melody rougit un peu gené.  
 **-Ah** **...** **euh** **...** **Bon** **...** **Voilà vos missions de ce mois-ci.**  
Elle distribua à chacun une pile de feuilles bien organisée.  
 **-Merci, ma jolie** **...** **Fufu'**  
Dit Doflamingo.  
 **-Merci.**  
Murmura Boa Hancock.  
 **-Merci, bien ! Melody !**  
Remercia jimbei avec une voix rassurante.  
 **-Pfft, encore des bouts de papier inutile !**  
Grogna Crocodile.  
Oeil de Faucon et Moria ignorèrent Melody.  
 _Un merci, c'est trop demander_ _._.. Pensa Melody  
 **-Merci** **...**  
Répondit Kuma.

Doflamingo prit alors la parole et sourit vers Melody.  
 **-Je serais avec toi, lors d'une mission ? Fufu'**  
Melody sourit naïvement.  
 **-Oui, Crocodile devra nous accompagner.**  
Doflamingo effaça son sourire et regarda méchamment Crocodile.  
 **-Déçut, sale flammant rose ?!**  
Crocodile laissa échapper de la fumée de sa bouche.  
 **-Oui, j'aurais préféré m'amuser seule avec elle... Fufu'**  
Melody observa la scène de loin.  
 _Pourquoi se chamaille-t-il toujours pour rien... ?_  
 **-Bien, vous pouvez partir ! La marine vous remercie de votre coopération !**  
 **-Mais bien sûr...**  
Moria fronça un sourcil.  
Melody sourit, alors que les grands corsaires quittèrent la grande table pour se dirigeaient vers la sortit. Seul deux individus restèrent sur la table.  
 **-La réunion est finie...**  
Melody les regardait un peu mal à l'aise.  
Elle se racla la gorge.  
 **-Je reste si je veux ! Ce n'est pas une gamine qui va me donner des ordres !**  
Crocodile bailla.  
Doflamingo quant à lui, croisa les jambes sur la table et riait encore et toujours.  
 **-J'ai beaucoup de travail...**  
Dit-elle avec une voix intimidée.  
 **-Je partirais quand ce foutu croco partira.**  
Doflamingo sortit sa langue et leva sa main vers crocodile.  
 **-Tu as perdu d'avance, sale psychopathe !**  
Crcodile le menaça.  
Doflamingo sourit, tout en jouant avec ses doigts.  
 **-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai... pas encore...**  
Melody chuchota en baissant la tête.


	2. Doffy Vs Croco

**Chapitre 2 – Doflamingo Vs Crocodile**

 **Luffy** : Depuis quand j'ai une sœur ?

 **Garp** : Depuis toujours, imbecile !

 **Luffy** : Bah je m'en souviens pas..

 **Garp** : Tu es.. Oh et puis je m'en fiche !

 **Luffy** : Bah quoi ? C'est vrai.. j'ai jamais eu de sœur..

 **Me** : Seulement dans cette fanfic.. Luffy !

 **Luffy** : Ah d'accord, je viens de comprendre ! Hahaha !

* * *

 **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 _ **Bonne degustation !**_

* * *

Le regard des deux grands corsaires se croisa, on aurait pu voir une étincelle sortir de leurs pupilles. Melody n'osa pas s'approcher d'eux, mais elle fut bien obliger... C'était son travail après tout de s'occuper de ces pirates.

 **-Crocodile, Doflamingo... restez calme !**

Melody sourit gentiment en baissant les mains.

 **-Tu vas pas me lâcher un peu ! Hein ? Sale piaf !**

Crocodile ignora les avertissements de Melody.

 **-Fufu'**

 **-Redis encore « Fufu » et je t'explose façon puzzle !**

Crocodile frappa son lourd crochet doré sur la table.  
Melody savait très bien que Doflamingo allait continuer à faire le gamin... Elle voulut intervenir mais trop tard, doflamingo ria une deuxième fois...

 **-Fufu'**

 **-C'est bon, je vais me le faire !**

Crocodile monta sur la table en un mouvement rapide, son crochet se dirigea vers la poitrine du piaf rose. Mais Doflamingo se baissa et frappa férocement crocodile avec son talon, le sourire aux lèvres. Crocodile tomba de la table pour atterrir sur le sol.

 **-Pas assez rapide, croco !**

Melody accourut vers crocodile pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien, doflamingo ne l'avait pas raté...

 **-Maintenant se suffit ! Doflamingo retourne à ton navire !**

Doflamingo se leva de sa chaise, et marcha vers crocodile...

 **-N'avance pas !**

Dit Melody, avec de la crainte dans ses yeux.  
Crocodile utilisa son fruit du démon, pour disparaître dans un épais nuage de sable. Doflamingo eut le réflexe soudain de prendre un verre de vin disposé sur la table. Quand le verre était dans sa paume, il en jeta sur la couche de sable virevoltant dans la pièce... Crocodile réapparut, un peu trempé.

 **-Non, mais tu te fous de moi ! Ce manteau m'a couté un bras !**

Crocodile grogna, quelques gouttes de vin coulèrent sur ses joues.

 **-Moi je dirais plutôt une main... Fufu'**

Crocodile transforma le bas de son corps en tornade de sable, ce qui fit rire Doflamingo.

 **-Je vais te tuer !**

Il prit de l'élan et fonça vers le pirate au manteau à plume.

 **-Fufu'...**

Il utilisa son fluide de l'armement pour parer l'attaque fulgurante de Crocodile.

 **-Trop faible...**

Doflamingo le frappa en touchant ses points vitaux.

 **-Doflamingo, un geste de plus... Et je t'efface de cette mission ! Tu expliqueras alors toute cette histoire à l'amiral Sengoku !**

Melody le pointa du doigt avec un esprit de combattant... L'homme aux lunettes rose tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et forma un sourire carnassier sur son visage.

 **-Fais ce que tu veux...**

Melody cria vers le pirate en face d'elle.

 **-Je compte jusqu'à « trois »... Si à un vous n'êtes pas partis sagement de votre côté... Je vous enferme moi-même à impel down !**

Les deux pirates se relancèrent dans une bataille acharnée, les meubles volé dans toutes les directions.

 **-Un.**

Doflamingo poussa crocodile sur la table et le plaqua dessus.

 **-Deux.**

Crocodile utilisa son pouvoir mais doflamingo esquiva en sautant à plusieurs mètres loin de lui.

 **-Trois..**

Crocodile courut vers Doflamingo pour l'encastrer dans le mur, mais melody se dressa devant doflamingo pour le défendre.

 **-Stop !**

Crocodile n'allait pas s'arrêter si facilement, il continua sa route vers sa cible...

 **-Crocodile, arrêtes-toi !**

Doflamingo prit Melody dans ses bras et utilisa son fruit à son tour pour s'accrocher au plafond.  
Crocodile heurta de plein fouet le mur de pierre, ce qui fit rire le flamant rose.

 **-Doflamingo pose-moi au sol... Toute de suite !**

Doflamingo la laissa tomber à plusieurs mètres de hauteur sans la moindre pitié.

 **-Doflamingo !**

Au moment où Melody allait succomber à une souffrance atroce, Crocodile la sauva de justesse.

 **-Merci...**

Melody le remercia un peu contrarié.

 **-Ne me remercie pas...  
**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Crocodile leva la tête vers le haut.

 **-Remercie plutôt ce sale sac à plume de t'avoir épargné une de mes attaques...  
**

Melody avala sa salive et sourit avec un air effrayé.  
Doflamingo descendu prudemment sur le sol et montra ses crocs.

 **-Oh, crocodile... Je voulais entendre le doux son des os qui se brisent en plusieurs morceaux...**  
Melody fusilla du regard doflamingo.

Soudain, une des portes de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement.

 **-Mademoiselle Melody ?**

Un vice-amiral de la marine se tenait droit devant eux. Il avait un corps assez musclé, vieux d'âge, et il mâchouillait un bonbon avec un bruit infernal.

 **-La réunion est finis depuis une belle lurette... Que faites vous encore là ?!**

Hurla l'homme à la carrure imposante.

 **-Euh... je... vous allez rire...**

Melody bougea ses bras en essayant de présenter la situation, mais le vice amiral savait déjà ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Melody.

 **-Ils ont recommencé... Donquichote Doflamingo, Crocodile... rejoignaient vos navires toute suite !**

Doflamingo marcha sans prêter attention aux paroles du vieil homme.

 **-Au revoir mon singe préféré !**

Melody rougit. _Je ne suis pas un singe..._  
Crocodile grimaça à cause de ses blessures.

 **-Melody, soignez crocodile et conduisait le à son navire.**

Melody hocha la tete et aida crocodile à se lever.

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !**

Cracha crocodile.

 **-Tu es vraiment têtue comme doflamingo...**

 **-Ne me compare pas à cet idiot ! Ahh...**

Il gémit, melody l'aida à marcher vers la sortie. À la plus grande surprise de Melody, Doflamingo était assis sur un grand rocher devant la porte menant au bâtiment derrière eux.

 **-Oh non... pas encore !**

Dit-elle avec du mépris.

 **-Je voulais m'assurer que crocodile ne t'avait pas « Croquer »...**

Il tira la langue.

 **-Quel jeu de mots pourri...**

Crocodile ria, ce qui fit sourire melody... mais pas doflamingo.


	3. La Fatigue

**Chapitre 3** **–** **Fatigue**

* * *

 _ **Désolé du retard pour ce chapitre ! ^^**_

* * *

 **Luffy :** Youpi, je voulais savoir la suite !

 **Law :** Pas moi.

 **Ussop** : Moi non plus.

 **Sanji** : Taisez vous, bande de crétin !  
 **Me :** Merci, sanji.

* * *

Les personnages de « **One Piece** » ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Bonne dégustation** **!**

* * *

Melody avait travaillé dur depuis la récente dispute des deux grands corsaires. Ses taches se sont multipliées, même triplées. Ses nuits étaient courtes et ses repas légers. Elle n'avait plus de temps libre pour elle, aucun moment de tranquillité. Toutes ses paperasses à remplir du jour au lendemain, ses avis de recherche à classer de la plus petite somme à la plus imposante...

Melody était exténué, mais elle le caché. Elle ne voulait surtout pas décevoir son grand-père, qui était fier d'avoir sa petite fille du côté de la marine. Tous ses moments de dur labeur, juste pour obtenir un sourire remplie de fierté...

Mais malheureusement, cela rendait Melody complètement vulnérable au fil du temps. Son travail était de plus en plus bâclé et ses devoirs de vice amiral... oublié.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une nouvelle réunion avec les grands corsaires. Tous les pirates étaient installés comme toujours à leur place habituelle. Ils attendaient depuis une bonne heure environ, se demandant ce qui se passait.

 **-Ils le font vraiment exprès, ma parole !**

Soupira Moria, sirotant une gorgée de son thé.

Les autres pirates restèrent silencieux, surtout jimbei... qui était perdu dans ses pensées. L'impératrice s'impatientait, elle grogna de frustration.

 **-Mais où sont-ils à la fin ?! On ne fait pas attendre une femme aussi jolie que moi... c'est un comble.**

Crocodile laissa échapper un peu de fumée de sa bouche, fixant la porte d'entrée avec un air inquiet. Tandis que doflamingo regardait le plafond en souriant bêtement.

Alors que le silence allez enfin régnait maître, la porte s'ouvra doucement... dévoilant melody... encore en pyjama... Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, ses joues mouillées par sa bave matinale, des cernes abominables et un pyjama rose pâle, composée de deux ensembles... Elle avait le nombril à l'air et elle ne portait pas de chaussure, juste des chaussons blancs.

Melody bailla comme si tout était normal, elle souriait joyeusement... les regardant avec une tête épuisée.

 **-Bonjour, les pirates...**

Tous les grands corsaires la ciblèrent visuellement, certains étaient choqués, d'autres amusaient... seul Kuma rester neutre face à cette situation gênante.

 **-Melody ?! Mais... que faites vous encore en pyjama ?!**

Cria jimbei, sous le choc. Il était tellement gêné par cet accoutrement qu'il tourna la tête.

 **-Moi... mais je ne suis pas en pyjama... je suis...**

Elle baissa son visage vers le bas, baillant une nouvelle fois.

 **-En pyjama... Ah oui...**

Elle bâilla encore et releva la tête, ignorant la gravité de la chose en question.

Elle marcha vers eux, et s'assit sur une chaise près de crocodile.

 **-Bon... il y a des pirates à trouver... dans la mer... qui... est dans la salle de bain... de l'ouest...**

Elle souriait, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois afin de ne pas tomber dans le sommeil.

Doflamingo ce tordait de rire, riant à Gorge déployer... il ne pouvait clairement plus s'arrêter de rire. Alors que les autres n'étaient pas du tout en état de plaisantait.

 **-C'est une blague ?**

Demanda moria en fusillant du regard, la jeune fille.

Jinbei n'en revenait pas non plus, ni les autres pirates d'ailleurs. Crocodile plaça sa main sur le front

du vice amiral, puis soupira.

 **-Tes devenue folle ?**

Grimaça crocodile, déplaçant sa main de son front.

 **-C'est assez ! J'ai assez perdu de temps !**

Boa hancock se leva de sa chaise et partit directement vers la sortie.. suivi de loin par Moria et œil de faucon qui ne voulait surtout pas assister encore une minute à ce spectacle désolant.

Kuma partit également, jimbei finit finalement par partir en soupirant lui aussi.

 **-Melody, il est préférable que vous alliez vous coucher. J'en parlerais avec un officier de la marine. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**

Dit jimbei avant de partir vers la porte.

Mais melody n'avait rien écouté, elle était dans les vapes.. entre la réalité et le monde du sommeil.

Crocodile ne supportait plus les rires insupportables du roi de Dressrosa, déjà que ce moment était assez perturbant. Il fallait que ce pirate aux manteaux roses en étale une couche...

 **-Mais tu vas la boucler, oui !**

Hurla crocodile vers le flamant rose.

Mais le grand corsaire continua de rire, encore et encore... Crocodile soupira...

 **-Bordel, me dit pas que ça s'attrape . Si sa tombe, melody la attrapait...**

Doflamingo s'arrêta de rire et prit un air sérieux en fixant crocodile et melody.

 **-De quoi tu parles ?**

Demanda doflamingo.

 **-Ton côté complètement givré ! Comment ça s'appelle déjà... ah oui. LaDoflamingo-Aiguée !**

Cracha crocodile vers doflamingo.

 **-Peut-être... Fufufu~ Mais cela m'étonnerait que cela s'attrape aussi facilement...**

Murmura méchamment doflamingo.

 **-Je veux faire dodo... Je veux dormir, un petit somme... rien qu'un petit...**

Melody se laissa tomber sur les genoux de crocodile, dormant comme un bébé.

 **-Hé !**

Crocodile grogna, il ne s'attendait pas à sa...

 **-Si tu veux, je peux prendre ta place ! Fufu~**

 **-Sûrement pas ! Je n'ai pas envie que sa tourne en véritable épidémie...**

Alors que les deux pirates se lancèrent une nouvelle fois des piques, le vice amiral Garp... accompagnée de jimbei firent irruption dans la pièce. Et ce que vis Garp, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. **-CROCODILE !**

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis sur cette fanfic ! ^^ Je serais très heureuse de lire votre opinion ! 0/0**


	4. Les erreurs

**Réponse à mes chers lecteurs !**

 **Xstorm007** : _Heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! ^^ Et voilà la suite !_

 **Lena d. Emma** : _Contente que cette fan fic te plaise ! Je ne sais pas du tout si je la mettrais en couple, mais se pourrais ce faire ! ^0^ Je ferais peut-être un petit sondage. 0_0_

 **Crocro Paul** : _J'ai été assez longue tout simplement car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration c'est dernier temps pour cette fan fic. ^^'' Mais là je tiens le bout, donc ne t'en fais pas ! 0-0 Et oui, j'avoue, tout ce que j'écris... c'est Wtf. xD_

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est assez court, mais je vous reserve un plus long au prochain... bien plus long... Mwahahahahaha ! =0=**

* * *

 **Ussop :** Je demande une réunion pour remplacer « DoflamingoCrazy »... Et je me propose comme candidat... bien sur. +3+

 **Me :** Ussop... descend de cette estrade ! -_-

 **Ussop :** non, seul mon infini génie peut mériter une telle place ! 0

 **Me :** ok... Luffy, descend le de là. =_=

 **Luffy :** D'acc ! ^0^

 **Ussop :** Tu es un traité... mon propre capitaine ma trahi... X-X

* * *

Les personnages de **One Piece** ne m'appartiennent pas, ni le manga !

Bonne dégustation !

* * *

Crocodile évita de justesse un coup de poing de la part du vice amiral Garp, qui grogna de rage.

 **-Mais vous êtes pas bien ? Vous allez blesser votre gamine !**

Hurla crocodile en évitant un nouveau coup.

Doflamingo profita de la petite dispute pour s'amuser un peu...

 **-Garp, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre dans votre petite querelle mais... Je viens juste de voir Crocodile se rinçait l'œil. Fufu~**

Crocodile protesta en lui crachant au visage.

 **-Arrête de racontait des conneries ! Sale piaf !**

Garp fut entouré soudainement d'une aura noire et malfaisante, ses yeux devenaient rouge vif...

 **-Oh bordel...**

Murmura Crocodile dans sa barbe.

Jinbei recula deux plusieurs mètres en sachant très bien que s'il restait trop proche, il ne serait plus de ce monde...

 **-Garp, calmez-vous !**

Implora-t-il.

Doflamingo était satisfait de sa petite plaisanterie, il se délecta du malheur de son ennemie.

 **-À mon avis, tu devrais partir en vitesse, mon cher croco... Fufu~**

Le grand blond croisa les bras en attente d'une réponse de l'homme en face de lui.

 **-Et puis quoi, encore ?! Je n'ai rien fais du tout, moi ! Pfft~**

Hurla Crocodile tout en crachant sa fumée.

Garp marcha vers le pirate au crochet, marmonnant diverses insultes en son nom. Crocodile prit la peine d'utiliser son fruit du démon pour esquiver une attaque surpuissante de Garp...

Melody tomba, atterrissant sur la chaise... la tête la première. Elle se cogna méchamment le crâne, ce qui la réveilla immédiatement.

 **-JE DORS PAS ! …**

Elle était maintenant debout, l'œil grand ouvert... Elle se regarda, puis devint rouge tomate.

Elle se baissa, se cachant sous la table.

 **-Oh la honte...**

Dit-elle en se frappant la tête plusieurs fois.

Garp la couvrit tout de suite avec son manteau, la fixant avec des yeux menaçants.

 **-Imagine que sengoku aurait vu ce cela ! Melody, je te trouve bien immature.**

Soupira Garp.

Melody eut les larmes aux yeux, elle baissa la tête... Alors que doflamingo, crocodile et jimbei regardèrent la scène devant eux.

 **-Bien, je vais vous laisser... Vice Amiral.**

Jinbei les salua respectueusement puis s'en alla, le visage extrêmement perturbé.

Garp prit les épaules de sa petite fille et la secoua un peu sans lui faire du mal.

 **-Je ne serais pas toujours derrière toi, Melody ! Si Sangoku apprend ce que tu as fait, il deviendra furieux et t'enverrait que tu le veuilles ou non au CP9 ! Et je ne pourrais rien faire...**

Dit Garp avec un ton grave dans sa voix.

Mais melody ne le regarda pas, elle boudait... Elle déteste les pratiques du CP9, et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit...

 **-Je ne serais jamais membre, du CP9 ! Plutôt devenir RÉVOLUTIONNAIRE et rejoindre mon père... ou même devenir pirate, tiens !**

Crocodile sourit intérieurement, il n'avait jamais vu ce petit côté rebelle sortir de cette fille si gentille... Doflamingo, lui... Souriait comme toujours, buvant une gorgée de vin.

 **-Eh bah va si ! Quitte la Marine pour rejoindre tes imbéciles de frères ! De toute façon, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux !**

Après ses mots, Garp regretta amèrement ses paroles... quand il vit des larmes coulaient des joues de sa petite fille.

Elle poussa son grand-père et le fusilla du regard avec une petite flamme dans ses yeux bruns.

 **-Je voulais devenir amiral pour toi... te rendre fière... mais je n'ai pas réussi, désolé d'être un fardeau...**

Melody sortit de la salle en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Avant que Garp ne réagit pour la rattraper, crocodile courra vers la sortit pour la rejoindre.

 _-À l'extérieur du bâtiment, sous la pluie-_

 **-Melody !**

Cria crocodile, cherchant à tout coter sa présence.

 **-Je suis là, pas besoin de gueuler mon nom...**

Ronchonna melody, pleurant entre ses jambes... regardant le sol.

Crocodile soupira, s'avançant vers elle. Il s'assit et l'amena près de lui pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

 **-Ce serait dommage de tomber enrhumé, non ?**

Sourit-il, essayant de lui changer les idées.

Melody rougit... Elle se blottit contre crocodile et respira tout en écoutant ses battements de cœur.

 **-Je devrais rejoindre le CP9, à votre avis ?**

Demanda-t-elle, serrant le manteau de fourrure dans ses mains.

 **-Garp ne pensé pas ce qu'il a dit, il est inquiet pour vous...**

Dit crocodile, regardant la mer déchaîner devant lui.

les deux individus fixèrent l'horizon, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards venimeux que leur lancèrent doflamingo.

Crocodile enleva son manteau de ses épaules et le mit bien autour de melody, lui souriant joyeusement.

 **-Vous êtes une femme merveilleuse, gardez toujours ce sourire... Sur ce, vice amiral... Je vous souhaite le bon soir !**

Il l'embrassa sur la main avant de partir vers son navire, scrutant les moindres fait et gestes des officiers sur le quai.

Melody sourit, serrant le manteau du pirate plus près d'elle. La pluie avait cessé, laissant place à un arc-en-ciel magnifique... qui fit sourire Melody.

 **-Luffy... ace... sabot... grand-père... papa...**

Les images de ses proches se formèrent dans le ciel, rappelant à la jeune fille de doux souvenirs bien caché, enfoui dans son petit cœur.

 **-Oh la pauvre fillette, pleurant dans les bras de ce brave croco... comme c'est touchant ! FUFU~**

Dit doflamingo, souriant a pleine dent... ce qui fit frissonnait melody jusqu'à sa colonne vertebral.

 **-Allez-vous en doflamingo ! J'aimerais me reposer, si vous le voulez bien !**

Grogna-t-elle, cachant son pyjama.

 **-Je reste si je veux, ma chère... Fufu~**

Il s'assit près d'elle, croisant ses jambes tout en vérifiant que personne n'était dans les parages.

 **-Vous êtes sourds ? Allez-vous-en !**

Dit-elle mécontente.

Le grand corsaire sourit sadiquement avant d'enlever son manteau à plume. Melody le dévisagea avec un visage perdu, se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête de se séparer de son manteau...

Soudain, une main attrapa le manteau que melody avait autour de ses épaules... la jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la fourure s'envola dans l'océan...

 **-DOFLAMINGO ! Vous êtes malades ! Crocodile me la prêtait pour me-**

Le grand blond recouvra le vice amiral dans son manteau à plume rose et chuchota devant elle.

 **-Je n'ai pas l'intention, de te laisser bouffer par ce croco. Fufu~**

Melody le gifla au visage, mais doflamingo esquiva... lui pliant le poignet.

 **-Ahh, lâchez-moi ! Au SEC-**

Le grand corsaire plaça un de ces pouces sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne prévienne quelqu'un.

 **-Si tu t'approches encore de ce crocodile pitoyable, je le tuerais sans pitié... Fufu~**

Melody eut le souffle coupé... Doflamingo lui caressa les joues, embrassant son front juste avant de se mettre debout.

 **-Je t'attends demain matin dans le bureau de Sangoku, apparemment il veut nous voir tous les deux. Fufu~**

Il partit les mains dans ses poches, laissant melody totalement déboussolé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre...

 **-Sale gamine ! Fufu~**

Siffla-t-il de loin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis comme d'habitude ! ^0^ Je vous fais pleins de bisous 0/0**

 _ **La suite dans pas longtemps, et elle sera longue ! ^0^ Très longue... =0=**_

* * *

 **Law :** pourvu que crocodile soit avec Melody...

 **Luffy :** Ouaip ! Melody + Croco = 3

 **Diamante :** Moi je suis pour doffy !

 **Nami :** Croco !

 **Vivi :** Doffy ! Crocodile c'est une saleté ! -_-

 **Ussop :** Aucun des deux...

 **Garp :** D'accord avec le long nez...


	5. Drôle de voyage

**Désolé, de l'attente. Voici la première partie de ce chapitre ! ^^**

* * *

 **Ussop :** Je fais la grêve !

 **Me :** Pourquoi faire ?

 **Ussop :** Euh..

* * *

Les personnages de **"One Piece"** ne sont pas à moi !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Drôle de voyage**

 **Le lendemain matin** –

Melody était assise sur une chaise, lisant un manuel d'instruction pour les attaques de corps à corps. Un peu près sur, elle ferma le livre et se redressa pour lever les bras en l'air avec enthousiasme.

 **-J'ai enfin fini le chapitre un !**

Un jeune homme, habillé en tenue de marin se retourna vers elle. Melody baissa de honte sa tête et s'excusa.

 **-Hihihi~ Pardon...**

Le jeune marin fit un sourire forcé et repris son petit-déjeuner, ne voulant surtout pas prêter une nouvelle fois attention à elle. La jeune fille rougit timidement, elle devenait vraiment gênante par moments, mais bon... elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était son caractère depuis toujours. Elle posa le livre sur la table, et s'assit pour reprendre également son déjeuner. Elle joua avec sa fourchette, essayant de repenser à la dure journée précédente qui l'avait mise K-O.

 **-MELODY !**

La jeune femme sursauta tout en tournant la tête le plus lentement possible, tout en claquant des dents. Derrière se tenait le chef de cuisine de la Marine, la fixant avec une cuillère en bois géante dans une de ses mains... Il était assez vieux et bougon, et n'était pas très apprécié de certains qui le craignaient pour sa puissante voix et sa force colossale.

 **-GROUILLE DE FINIR TON DÉJEUNER !**

Le vice amiral se frotta la tête tout en souriant nerveusement, regardant le sol comme une victime.

 **-Oui... chef... tout de suite...**

Dit Melody rapidement avant de mâcher un morceau de gaufre dans sa bouche. Elle montra bien au chef qu'elle dévorait toute son assiette de peur de se faire frapper avec la cuillère qu'il montrer à chaque fois qu'il entré dans la cafeteria...

Le chef grogna dans sa barbichette, puis partit vers la cuisine à pas lent. Melody souffla de soulagement, buvant un peu de sa tasse de jus d'orange. Une fois son assiette terminée, elle dévisagea les autres marins, officiers, colonel, vice amiral, mangeaient avec leurs camarades. Elle se sentait un peu seule parfois, car peu de personnes lui parler à cause de son manque de sérieux et son humeur agréablement dérangeante.

Melody se leva de sa chaise pour débarrasser, tout en jetant un œil aux alentours... Après avoir débarrassé son assiette et sa jolie tasse vide, elle partit vers l'extérieur pour respirer un bol d'air frais. Le ciel était bien dégagé, presque aucun nuage, juste le magnifique soleil et ses quelques brises chaleureuses. La jeune fille marcha, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, appréciant le doux moment qu'elle passer actuellement.

Après quelques minutes de balade matinale, elle prit la liberté de visiter le quai ou se trouvait les navires de guerre appartenant à la Marine. Elle trouvait ça paisible, de scruter l'océan qui brillait sous la lumière. C'était apaisant et radieux pour réconfortait de temps en temps son pauvre petit cœur. Car Melody ne pouvait pas cacher sa tristesse, c'était évident que sa famille lui manquait terriblement.

 **-VICE AMIRAL MELODY ! ENFIN JE VOUS TROUVES !**

Un marin d'une quarante d'année s'inclina essoufflé devant elle. Il respira calmement et finit par dire avec de la panique dans ses yeux.

 **-L'amiral Sangoku vous attend depuis environ un quart d'heure dans son bureau ! Mais comme je ne vous trouvais pas, je crois qu'il sait passer au moins de bonne dizaine de... minutes... Même peut-être plus..**

Toussa l'officier qui essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Melody resta bouche bée, se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit le piaf rose... Mais comme elle ne lui fait pas confiance, elle la ignorer !

 **-Oh punaise... Merci de me l'avoir dit !**

Cria Melody vers l'homme en courant le plus vite possible, ne regardant pas droit devant elle... Ce qui la fit trébucher sur le sol a cause de sacs disposer par terre. Le marin fit la grimace de loin, pensant a la douleur que la jeune fille a dû ressentir. Mais melody se releva très rapidement, ne remarquant pas ses égratignures sur ses bras.

Elle prit le chemin le plus rapide et bouscula tout être qui oserait lui barrer le passage. Elle fonça, pensant à la colère de Sangoku quand il apprendrait qu'elle se prélasse au soleil au lieu d'assister à sa réunion... Melody serra les dents, se disant que ça irait... Elle avait tort.

 **Pov Melody**

 **-Bougez ! Je suis pressé !**

Je criais vers une bande d'idiots devant moi, me fixant avec un air étonnait. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement, me regardant filer comme une fusée. Je courrais comme si ma vie en dépendait, d'ailleurs c'est le cas ! Je vais me faire tuer par mon supérieur !

Je montais les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante, ne prêtant pas attention au pauvre homme qui tomba à cause de moi, renversant ses documents et toutes ses feuilles... Et comme j'étais bien trop gentille, je fus bien obligé de m'arrêter pour l'aider... oh quelle gourde...

 **-Merci, jeune fille...**

Il nu même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je fus déjà loin, courant encore plus vite. De la sueur dégoulinait de mon front, le bureau était dix fois trop loin ! Je comprends pourquoi cet officier a mis plus d'une heure ! Ah non enfaite, c'est parce qu'il me cherchait... Oh et puis zut ! Arrête de penser à ça !

J'aperçus enfin le bureau de Sangoku au loin d'un couloir, je souris de soulagement mais mon sourire s'effaça quand j'entendis des voix pas très aimables... prononcer mon nom dans leurs phrases. Je marchais à la pointe des pieds vers la porte ouverte, frappant timidement à l'entrée.

Quand je pris le courage de franchir la porte, je vis directement des yeux se braquer sur moi. L'amiral Sangoku se tenait assit derrière son bureau, me regardant avec une étincelle de rage extrême dans ses yeux fatigués... Et il y avait aussi doflamingo qui se tenait assit, les jambes croiser, me souriant comme à son habitude et bizarrement sa me rassurer... Et du coin de l'oeil je pus voir une petite chèvre endormit sur un coussin vert foncé, près de Sangoku.

 **-Vice Amiral Melody, vous êtes en retard...**

Commença l'amiral, mais je m'excusai en m'inclinant.

 **-JE SUIS DÉS~**

 **-D'une heure, dix minutes et quarante secondes exactement...**

Termina l'amiral, joignant ses mains avec mépris. Doflamingo riait silencieusement de ma situation, savourant la scène devant lui. Quel gamin ! Mais bordel, il a quand même bientôt quarante piges ! faut pas rigoler non plus...

 **-Donc, je vous ai convoqué pour parler de deux choses importantes...**

Sangoku me fit signe de m'assoir auprès du pirate, ce qui me déplut au plus au point. Je me forcer à sourire en montrant mon plus grand respect pour l'amiral devant moi. Je pris le siège et le déplaça un mètre plus loin, pour ne pas rester près du piaf.

 **-Fufu~ Je te fais peur à ce point ?**

Me demanda doflamingo, qui décroisa ses jambes pour mieux se penchait. Je l'ignorai royalement, m'intéressant plutôt au discours qu'aller présenter mon supérieur.

 **-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Amiral ?**

Demandais-je, le regardant avec assurance. Il inspira sérieusement et commença à parler des sujets en question.

 **-D'une pour vous parler de votre refus concernant votre intégration au CP9 et de deux... j'aimerais vous confier une mission des plus importantes. Donc je vais commencer par la première chose, c'est-à-dire votre refus vis-à-vis du CP9. Expliquez pourquoi ?**

Il me fixa intensément, ce qui m'intimida assez vite. Je baissais légèrement mon regard, ne voulant pas fixer ses yeux... Je jouais avec mes mains nerveusement, ne sachant pas quoi dire à ce sujet.

 **-Eh bien... je.. je..**

Doflamingo prit la parole ce qui me soulagea d'un poids énorme... mais... je me trompais.

 **-Oh... je crois qu'elle ne supporterait pas l'idée de se séparer de son adorable croco ! Fufu~**

 **-Quoi ?! Mais c'est faux !**

Je protestais en m'énervant, me levant de ma chaise pour aller flanquer une droite bien placer à ce misérable insecte ! Mais évidemment, Sangoku réagit immédiatement, il m'ordonna d'un signe de main de me rasseoir à mon siège... Ce que je fis sans broncher.

 **-Mademoiselle, dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la journée !**

Gronda l'amiral en chef, ce qui me donna un stress immense.

 **-Euh... je. euh... eh bien...**

 **-J'attends...**

L'amiral tapota des doigts sur son bureau, s'impatientant de plus en plus. Je soupirai et serrai mon uniforme de Marin.

 **-Je ne souhaite pas rejoindre le CP9, tout simplement, parce qu'ils sont beaucoup trop violents et abominables... lors de leurs missions, rien que t'entendre les rumeurs parlant de leurs soi-disant exploits me dégoute... Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas les rejoindre... et j'aime pas aussi leurs costumes...**

À la fin de ma phrase, doflamingo étouffa un rire, contrairement à l'amiral qui étouffa un soupire de déception. Je regardais mon supérieur un peu gênait, quant à lui, il me regardait déçu.

 **-Si vous avez toujours ces avis non fondés sur leur façon d'agir... et leurs costumes... eh bien, je ne peux rien faire pour arrangeait ça. Bon, oublions cette discussion inutile... Parlons de la mission que je vais vous confier.**

Je l'écoutais attentivement, alors que doflamingo admirer la pièce avec un sourire béat.

 **-Votre mission sera de vérifier la sécurité de dressrosa et de ses habitants. À la place de vous assurer des différentes choses a donné aux grands corsaires... car j'ai bien vu que cela ne vous réussissez pas... du tout...**

Finit il en se massant le front. Je n'osais rien dire, rejoindre dressrosa, rien que pour surveiller la sécurité des habitants ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Il y a doflamingo... Il se fiche de moi, ma parole...

 **-Pardon, mais j'aimerais juste savoir... pourquoi la sécurité de Dressrosa ? Je veux dire... Il y a doflamingo... non ?**

L'amiral Sangoku me regarda puis ensuite doflamingo, puis moi...

 **-Écoutez, c'est le seul travail que je puisse vous fournir pour l'instant. Doflamingo a accepté de vous loger et de vous nourrir pendant votre séjour à Dressrosa... Prenez sa comme des vacances...**

Termina l'amiral en chef qui se leva calmement vers la porte, afin de mettre fin à notre réunion. J'étais complètement perdu, mais bon... il fallait bien que j'obéisse, face à Sangoku... De toute façon, je ferais mon travail, il est hors de question que je profite de l'ile ! Je m'assurerais que la sécurité soit respecter à la ligne comme il se doit.

 **-Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... je dois vous demander de partir, des affaires de la plus haute importance, m'attendent.**

L'amiral se tenait debout près de la porte, je me levai immédiatement pour rejoindre la sortie en m'inclinant en même temps pour saluer mon Amiral. Doflamingo suivait derrière, marchant toujours étrangement... le dos penché... décidément il a un sacré problème ! Va voir un toubib, sérieux ! Et un psychologue au passage...

L'amiral Sangoku ferma la porte, me laissant seule avec se sale piaf.

 **-Prêtes pour des vacances de rêves, ma jolie ? Fufu~**

 **-La ferme, je ne passerais pas des vacances ! Et ne croyais surtout pas que j'irai dormir chez vous ! Je me reposerais dans une auberge...**

Disait je en me battant visuellement avec lui, même si je n'apercevais pas du tout ses yeux... À cause de ses lunettes stupides ! Elles me font froid dans le dos... Doflamingo ricana en s'approchant de moi, sans doute pour me faire peur.

 **-C'est hors de questions... Fufu~**

 **-Je peux encore faire ce que je veux, non !**

Criais-je, reculant vers le mur de ma gauche. Doflamingo se rapprocha de plus en plus, souriant sournoisement.

 **-Les ordres de l'amiral sont clairs ! Tu seras logé et nourri chez moi... Fufu~**

 **-Non ! Avance encore d'un pas et je te bousille !**

Mon dos rencontra le mur du couloir, je pris le réflexe de prendre la fuite sur le côté... Mais un de ses bras me barra la voie en une fraction de seconde. Et cette fois le sourire de doflamingo avait disparu...

 **-Dégage !**

Crachais-je dans la panique. Il prit ma mâchoire férocement dans sa main de libre, et serra comme si j'étais une vulgaire noix de coco.

 **-Ne me manque pas de respect, ma jolie... Si tu continues, je me ferais un plaisir de rendre ta vie un véritable enfer... Et cela commencera par ton cher frère... Le chapeau de paille, c'est ça ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être responsable de sa mort . Fufu~**

Il avait touché une corde sensible, ma famille compter vraiment pour moi... Le seul souvenir que j'ai des luffy, c'est sa détermination à devenir le roi des pirates... Pour moi, il ne serait clairement pas de taille face à doflamingo... Et je parle de la force physique... Mes yeux laissèrent coulaient des larmes, traversant mes joues... et s'écrasant au sol comme des gouttes de rosée tombant d'une rose.

 **-Fufu~ On est bien d'accord, que tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ?**

Je hochais la tête en pleurant dans le silence. Doflamingo lâcha prise et détourna les talons en riant.

 **-Bien, alors tu viendras au palais comme prévu... Maintenant pars préparer tes affaires, je t'attends au quai, nous partons de suite ! Fufu~**

Il partit, me laissant dans une profonde solitude...

 **-J'ai vraiment la poisse en ce moment..**

* * *

 **Deuxième partie, prochainement !**

 **Laissez un commentaire, pour partager votre avis sur cette suite ! Sa me ferais plaisir.** **^0^**

* * *

 **Law :** À m'assoir sur un banc, cinq minutes avec toi..

 **Me :** Oh law, tu chantes trop bien ! ^0^

 **Law :** Et te défoncer la face à coup de coutelas..

 **Me :** Je te déteste..


	6. Un rêve sucré

_Enfin, j'ai terminer ce chapitre ! ^0^_

 **Law :** Super, je me casse.

 **Brook :** Yohohoho~ Je m'en vais de bon matin~

* * *

 **Les personnages de _One Piece_ ne m'appartiennent pas** **!**

 **Bonne dégustation !**

* * *

 **Un rêve sucré**

La jeune sœur du chapeau de paille se tenait assise sur le plat-bord du navire de doflamingo, les jambes croiser, buvant une tasse de chocolat chaud tranquillement. Son manteau volait au gré du vent, lui donnant un air de guerrière, même si elle ne ressembler pas du tout à une quelconque combattante. Elle souffla doucement sur sa tasse de chocolat, puis prit une petite gorgée, pour se réchauffer.

La nuit commençait à tomber, laissant place à la lune et à ses amis les étoiles. Un petit moment magique auquel la jeune fille n'assister que très peu à Marine Ford. Elle respira un bol d'air frais, repensant à ses frères qui lui manquaient tant. Mais, Melody fut vite interrompu dans ses rêveries, quand une odeur délicieuse titilla ses narines. Elle tourna sa tête vers l'arrière et renifla. Son estomac ne put que répondre à l'appel de la nourriture, alors elle s'exécuta et descendit du plat-bord. L'odeur la guida jusqu'aux cuisines du navire, ce qui la fit saliver.

Elle ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un cuisinier.

 **-Ah justement, j'allais venir vous chercher, mademoiselle.**

Il ouvrit bien grand la porte, lui montrant le chemin. Le vice amiral lui sourit en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la pièce où se dégageait une odeur exquise.

 **-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, en attendant le dîner.**

Dit le cuistot en lui pointant du doigt, une immense table en chêne, très joliment décorer. À cette même table se trouvaient deux assiettes et de l'argenterie. Melody hésita avant de s'asseoir, mais elle finit par le faire, admirant les jolis couverts disposer devant elle.

Elle pouvait entendre déjà, les cuisiniers se disputaient sévèrement à propos du dessert. La jeune brune sourit, en riant légèrement afin de ne pas le déranger. Elle continua d'examiner la salle à manger, regardant les décorations murales et les quelques tableaux accrocher.

L'odeur était de plus en plus présente, ce qui fit saliver Melody. Mais elle se devait d'être patiente, bientôt elle dégustera surement un plat tout bonnement délicieux.

La jeune fille sursauta, quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement, laissant entrer Doflamingo. Tous les cuisiniers se stoppèrent net, ils avaient l'air tous terrifiés. Melody détourna le regard, n'ayant toujours pas digéré les menaces de ce dernier, après la discussion avec Sangoku.

 **-Jeune maitre, le diner est prêt, installez-vous. Nous vous servons de suite~**

Dit rapidement le chef de cuisine, les autres se contentèrent de sourire. Doflamingo ne prit même pas la peine de poser les yeux sur eux, ce qui attira particulièrement son attention, c'était bien évidemment, la jeune fille assise à la table. Il prit son temps pour marcher, se posant sur une chaise ressemblant à une sorte de trône victorien, qui était positionné juste à côté de Melody. La demoiselle fuit le visage du pirate, essayant de penser à autre chose. Un silence s'installa, ce qui dérangea un peu le grand corsaire, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de rester silencieux, surtout au moment du repas.

Les cuisiniers ramenèrent les plats un par un, ce qui ravit Melody. Une fois les plats servis, la jeune fille remercia respectueusement les cuisiniers en se levant pour pouvoir s'incliner, ce qui les étonna, car il n'avait presque jamais eu de remerciements de la part de qui que ce soit.

 **-Merci infiniment de nous avoir préparé ce repas, messieurs.**

Le chef de cuisine et ses assistants étaient tellement émus, qu'ils laissèrent coulait une petite larme de joie.

 **-Nous ne faisons que notre travail, mademoiselle.**

Dirent-ils à l'unisson, avant de repartir aux fourneaux, pour terminer le reste du diner. La jeune brune se rassit, sous le regard intrigué du pirate. Elle dévisagea le grand blond, se forçant à sourire.

 **-Bon appétit.**

Elle reprit un air neutre, et focalisa ses yeux sur les plats. Le grand corsaire se servit un verre de vin, puis déplaça la bouteille au-dessus du verre de la jeune fille. Elle prit vite le réflexe de secouer les mains tout en souriant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Le pirate reposa la bouteille, fixant le visage embarrassé de son invité.

 **-Tu n'as pas faim ? Fufu~**

Demanda doflamingo, la joue contre sa main, empruntant un sourire carnassier. Melody serra sa chemise, un peu mal à l'aise, son visage était baisser vers son assiette.

 **-Si...**

Chuchota-t-elle à elle-même. Le grand pirate adoré la voir dans cet état de faiblesse, il en profita pour la taquiner un peu, afin de la faire rougir comme une pivoine.

 **-Tu veux que je rajoute des chandelles, peut-être . Fufu~**

Roucoula-t-il, en jouant avec sa fourchette. La couleur du visage de Melody, changea en rouge tomate. Elle secoua la tête, en baissant davantage son visage.

 **-Encore un peu plus rouge, et je pourrais te cueillir, ma petite fraise. Fufu~**

Murmura le pirate, en se léchant la lèvre supérieure. Melody regarda vers sa gauche, tellement gênait, qu'elle continua à rougir. Doflamingo montra ses dents, ingurgitant un peu de son vin rouge. Melody se servit finalement une pièce de viande, quelques pommes de terre et une poignée de légumes. Elle commença a mangé dans le calme, savourant chaque bouchée.

Mais ce petit plaisir fut court, car doflamingo piqua dans l'assiette du vice amiral, un bout de sa viande. Elle le fixa bouche bée, tenant toujours sa fourchette près de sa bouche. Le grand blond lui sourit en mâchant son butin, comme si de rien n'était. Normalement, elle aurait envoyé le voleur dans les airs depuis belle lurette, mais là... c'était différent.

Une fois le repas terminé, les cuisiniers débarrassèrent la table, apportant cette fois le fameux dessert. Melody allait enfin se détendre, en avalant quelque chose de sucré. Elle imaginait un gâteau, une crème, une glace, ou du chocolat. Enfin, surtout le chocolat... Une fois le dessert posé sur la table, Melody bava. Devant ses yeux, se trouvait un gâteau magnifique, recouvert de chantilly, de jolies fraises et de deux petits morceaux de biscuit. Les pupilles de la brune scintillaient comme des diamants.

Le chef de cuisine disposa de grande part de fraisier, sur deux assiettes blanches. Puis il repartit, fier de ce qu'il avait préparé. Melody prit son assiette rapidement et gouta un petit morceau. Dès que la génoise atteint sa langue, Melody eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est bon_... pensa t-elle.

Doflamingo mangea sa part, regardant le spectacle qui se dérouler à cette même table. Melody finit expressément son gâteau, observant maintenant la part à moitié fini du pirate. Doflamingo lui sourit, un morceau en pleine bouche. Il replongea la cuillère et prit un peu de chantilly, dévisageant Melody avec sensualité.

 **-Arrêtez de me faire languir... C'est cruel.**

Ronchonna Melody, dévorant les dernières traces de crème, de son assiette. Doflamingo s'approcha d'elle, léchant la cuillère avec un air enjôleur.

 **-Je veux bien partager. Fufu~**

Melody écarta son visage du pirate, grimaçant un peu.

 **-Non, manger votre part. De toute façon, je n'ai plus faim...**

Doflamingo la dévora du regard, léchant toujours sa cuillère. Elle recula un peu son assiette et pencha la tête vers le grand corsaire.

 **-Vous avez de... la crème sur le côté...**

Elle se leva et prit une serviette propre sur la table. Le blond ne la quitter pas des yeux, surtout à l'instant même où elle essuya le peu de crème sur le coin de sa lèvre.

 **-Ne bougez pas.**

Elle enleva le reste doucement. Doflamingo était totalement figé sur place, jamais personne n'avait osé l'approcher pour faire une chose pareil, surtout d'une manière aussi douce.

 **-Doflamingo...**

Melody s'approcha des lèvres de celui-ci, fermant les yeux timidement. Le pirate sourit et accepta le geste avec plaisir. Leurs lèvres étaient prêtes à se toucher.

–

 _ **-Plplplplplplpl~**_

Melody se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, surprise par le bruit de son escargophone, d'ailleurs c'était celui de doflamingo.

 _C'était un rêve_... se disait Melody. Elle decrocha en imitant un zombie.

 **-Enfin, ma petite fleur se réveille. FUFU~**

Melody rougit et bailla. Elle fixa l'horloge de sa chambre et soupira dans la dépression.

 **-Il est six heures du matin, doflamingo !**

 **-Ce serait dommage de jeter ces délicieuses crêpes... Fufu~**

 **-CRÊPES ?!**

Melody sortit de son lit en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre la cuisine du navire.

* * *

 _Il y encore de l'espoir pour ceux qui attendez le couple « MxC » ^3^ Ne vous en faites pas !_

 _Un petit commentaire pour me motiver ?_

 **Ussop & Luffy** : Je m'en vais de bon matin !


	7. Secrets & Gourmandise

**One piece est à Oda ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Sangoku entama son deuxième sachet de thé, incorporant la substance dans sa tasse, remplie d'eau bouillante. Il tourna à l'aide d'une cuillère à café, puis reposa le couvert sur une serviette. Il prit une petite gorgée, feuilletant en même temps, les dossiers concernant « Monkey. ». L'amiral fronça un sourcil, il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir envoyé à Dressrosa.

Il se souvenait encore, du jour où la gamine s'était faufilée dans son bureau pour écouter les informations au sujet des grands corsaires. Depuis toute petite, elle admire ces grands pirates qui servaient en quelque sorte la marine. Elle avait appris tout d'eux, même la capacité de leur fruit du démon. Sangoku sourit, se rappelant de la fois où Melody avait imité boa Hancock, joignant ses mains pour former ce qui semblait être un cœur. Elle avait dirigé ses mains vers des officiers en riant comme une petite folle. Un fou rire avait envahi toute la salle, même Mihawk esquissa un léger sourire.

Cette fille était le bonheur incarner, bien que très maladroite et horriblement naïve, elle savait voir le bon dans chacun de nous. Un peu comme sa famille... L'amiral en chef fixa son escargophone, hésitant... Devrait-il demander de ses nouvelles ? Son hésitation fut écourté par un appel, ce qui le fit réagir de suite. Il décrocha, approchant le combiné près de son visage, tout en étant sérieux et discipliné.

 **-Oui, Amiral Sangoku, j'écoute.**

 **-Bonsoir, Amiral~**

Une voix enjôleuse répondait au bout de la ligne de transmission, une voix familière aux oreilles du vieil homme. Sangoku souffla discrètement, ennuyer par le comportement enfantin de ce pirate qu'il connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps.

 **-Bonsoir, doflamingo. Que puis je pour vous ?**

Le ton qu'emprunter Sangoku, était légèrement agressif, presque irritant. Mais cela ne perturber pas le grand corsaire, loin de là, au contraire. Un claquement de langue fit écho, suivit d'un rire étouffé.

 **-La gamine est à Dressrosa. _Fufu_ ~**

Sangoku tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, une pensée pour Melody.

 **-Bien.**

Dit simplement l'amiral, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé à la menthe. Le rire du pirate sonna à travers le petit escargot.

 **-C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? _Fufu_ ~**

Demanda joyeusement le blond. Sangoku reposa sa tasse, avalant sa gorgée, concentrer sur la question qu'avait posée Doflamingo.

 **-Oui, c'est pour son bien. Elle ne doit pas rester plus longtemps à Marine Ford. Elle risquerait de découvrir ce que nous avons préparé.**

* * *

Doflamingo écoutait attentivement les explications de Sangoku, serrant en même temps, un verre de vin dans une de ses mains.

 **-Oui, je vois tout à fait. _Fufu_ ~**

Ria t-il, levant son verre, vers la lumière du lustre de sa chambre. Le rayon traversa le liquide rouge, faisant brillait le vin, de mille feux.

 **-Tenais là à distance de toute communication avec la Marine. Son grand-père passera de temps en temps pour voir si tout sa passe bien... Sur ce, je vous laisse, Doflamingo.**

 **-Bonne soirée, Amiral~**

L'escargophone s'endormit, baissant ses yeux ronds vers le bas. Le sourire du grand corsaire s'élargit, donnant ensuite place à un petit rire. La main de doflamingo se balança, ce qui fit tourner le vin à l'intérieur du verre en cristal.

 **-Une guerre approche, le sang coulera à flots, les cadavres jailliront de tous les côtés, les cris et les pleurs inonderont le champ de bataille... Fufu~ Et toi, mon adorable petit singe, tu seras ici, sans te soucier du cas de ton chez frère... _Fufu_ ~ _Hahahahahahaha_**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Melody avait rejoint Dressrosa. Elle avait décider de dormir quelques jours dans une auberge, avant de rencontrer l'équipage de doflamingo. Car, étant très timide, elle ne voulait pas paraître Innocente et fragile devant sa famille, ce ne serait pas digne d'un vice amiral comme elle.

Elle était éveillée dans son lit, serrant entre sa poitrine son petit oreiller blanc. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis le premier jour, non pas à cause de la chaleur étouffante de l"ìle, mais à cause du mal du pays qu'elle éprouvait... Marine ford lui manquait, c'était un peu sa maison. La jeune brune regarda furtivement son réveil, voyant les aiguilles montrer « Cinq heures du matin ».

Elle soupira, jetant l'oreiller à sa place habituelle. Elle se leva de son lit et enfila ses bottes à lacets et un ensemble léger blanc, puis elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur, descendant l'escalier menant vers le hall principal de l'auberge. Les planches grincèrent à chacun de ces pas, ce qui la fit grimacer... Mais heureusement, le hall n'était pas si grand, elle finit par sortir dehors sans réveiller qui que ce soit.

Le ciel était légèrement éclairci, mais pas assez pour que le coq chante. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage matinal de la jeune monkey. Elle étira ses bras et partit en courant, dévalant les rues pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle repensait aux footings du matin qu'elle pratiquait avec son professeur à Marine ford... Ses coups de gueule résonnèrent encore dans son esprit. Elle grimaça, se rappelant du moment où elle avait fait trois fois le tour du camp d'entrainement, pour avoir osé manger une tablette de chocolat lors d'un de ses cours.

Elle s'arrêta près du quai, observant la plage sous une brume épaisse et angoissante. Elle reprit très vite sa course, quand un bruit de verre parcourut la zone. Elle fila telle une voleuse, sprintant vers une grande place, où se trouvaient plusieurs marchands. Une vendeuse de fruits et légumes la regarda, amusée par la tête de Melody.

Le vice amiral se frotta le crâne, toute gênait. Elle marcha vers les stands, cherchant de quoi grignoter pendant son moment sport. Elle remarqua une banane et une barre de chocolat... Le choix était vite fait, les deux ! Elle paya la marchande, la remerciant gentiment. Melody courra un petit moment, farfouillant la ville pour se trouvait un petit coin tranquille pour déguster sa banane, car la tablette de chocolat fut déjà grignoté en chemin.

Elle se reposa finalement sur un banc de pierre, dans une petite clairière isolée. La jeune fille enleva la peau et croqua dedans, savourant son petit fruit.

 **-Tu portes bien ton nom. _Fufufu_ ~**

Melody faillit presque s'étrangler, elle se retourna stupéfaite de voir le grand corsaire, donquichote doflamingo assit sur une branche d'arbre. Elle grimaça, dévorant la moitié de sa banane.

 **-C'est quoi se préjugeait sur les singes ?!**

Cria le vice amiral, de la bouilli de banane, plein la bouche. Doflamingo se frotta le front, atterrissant parfaitement devant Melody, qui resta bouche bée par l'agilité époustouflante du pirate. Elle avala le reste dans sa bouche et dévisagea doflamingo, qui lui essuya sa joue avec un de ses doigts. Il lécha son index et sourit.

 **- _Fufufu_ , tu es délicieuse.**

Ricana le grand blond, en cachant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon. Melody rougit, prenant une autre petite bouchée, en baissant la tête.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas manger le petit déj~ avec moi au palais ? _Fufu_ ~**

Demanda d'un air taquin Doflamingo, qui tourna autour de la jeune femme. Melody grogna, terminant son fruit avec rapidité.

 **-Pas envie.**

 **-Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne morde pas... _Fufu_ ~**

 **-Non.**

 **-Il y aura des centaines de crêpes...**

 **-Vous ne m'aurez pas deux fois ! Avec vos crêpes... Elles sont aux chocolats ?**

 **-Bien sûr~ _fufu~_**

Melody saliva d'avance, des crêpes à la place des yeux. Elle sourit, attrapant la chemise de doflamingo.

 **-D'accord, je viens.. Pour l'amour des crêpes..**

* * *

Diamante et trebol ronchonnèrent à l'unisson, attendant leur capitaine depuis maintenant, vingt minutes. Le ventre de sugar résonna sur toute la table, ce qui fit rire Dellinger.

 **-Je meurs de faim...**

Dit Baby 5 en étalant son visage contre le bois vernit de la table à manger. Buffalo lui ria au nez, un peu comme l'homme-poisson.

 **-Doffy va pas tarder... il faut juste tenir encore un peu... ~ _Gargouillis_ ~**

Gémit diamante, tout en bavant devant les brioches au sucre. Tout le monde fini par soupirait...La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit bien grande, claquant le mur. Toute la famille se mit debout, observant leur capitaine, accompagnée d'une jeune fille habiller d'un ensemble sportif. Baby 5 avala presque sa cigarette en dévisageant Melody.

 **-Buffalo, tu vois la même chose que moi ?**

 **-Ouais, je crois~**

 **-Le jeune maitre a enfin trouvé l'amour ! Oh comme c'est mignon ! Il faut organiser un mariage... et des fiançailles ! Ah non, les fiançailles avant le mariage... et puis~**

Baby 5 fut interrompu dans ses rêveries par gladius, qu'il lui plaça un coup de coude bien placer. Elle le maudit, reprenant son sérieux quand son capitaine prit place sur son siège. Melody quant à elle, s'assit près de doflamingo, le visage abaissé. La famille commença alors à déjeuner dans le calme.

Baby 5 salua du bout de la table, la jeune fille, ce qui n'arrangea pas sa situation actuelle. Melody rougit encore plus, se demandant pourquoi un des membres de l'équipage de doflamingo, la saluer de cette manière.

 **-Doffy, tu nous présentes ?**

Demanda diamante, s'approchant de plus en plus de melody. Doflamingo sourit, attrapant une banane dans une corbeille de fruits.

 **-Elle s'appelle Monkey. . ... _Fufu_ ~**

Elle restera avec nous, pendant un moment.

- **Un D...**

Répéter diamante, mâchant un bout de pain. Trebol ria en reniflant, pointant sa cuillère vers Melody.

 **-Tu ne serais pas la fille de Dragon ? _Mwhéhéhé~_ **

Melody hocha la tête, rouge comme une pivoine. Trebol éclata de rire, sans raison particulière.

 **Pov Melody**

Je n'avais qu'une envie... Sortir de cette table, mais par politesse, j'ai bien dû rester assise. Pendant tout le petit déjeuné, mon regard fusilla celui de doflamingo... J'avais le sentiment d'être manipulé depuis le début. Je chuchotais alors à voix basse vers lui...

 **-Doflamingo, où sont les crêpes ?**

 **-De quoi tu parles ? _Fufu_ ~**

* * *

 **Et voilà, la suite bientôt** **!**

 **Luffy** : Il était temps~

 **Ussop** : Ouais, on dirait une tortue !

 **Me** : Vous voulez prendre ma place ?

 **Luffy & Ussop** : Non.

 **Me** : Alors taisez vous.


	8. Pique-nique & Ace

Suite !

 **Luffy** : Mingo arrête de tourner autour de ma sœur !

 **Law** : Luffy.. tu es courant qu'elle n'existe pas vraiment ? Rassure moi.

 **Doflamingo** : Ah le bonheur, lamy et melody rien que pour moi !

 **Crocodile** : Va pas croire que tu es le seul à aimer melody !

 **Ace** : Depuis quand j'ai une sœur ?

 **Tous** : -Soupir-

* * *

 **One Piece est à Oda** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, passer en compagnie de la célèbre donquixote famille, doflamingo eut l'immense gentillesse de devenir mon guide touristique pour aujourd'hui, vu que je n'étais pas familière avec l'endroit. Il me fit visiter les lieux publics, la garde royale, le palais entier, et les somptueuses cuisine... Ahhhh~ cuisine...

Bref, nous continuons notre chemin vers les jardins magistraux du royaume, de belle forêt verdoyante, et de splendides champ de fleurs. Grand-père avait raison, c'est le pays des rêves, ici !

 **-Oh oh ! Doflamingo, il y a vos cousins !**

Je pointa du doigts les flamant rose situé dans une petite mare étincelante. Il me sourit, avec une pointe de haine.

 **-C'est drôle, on croirait entendre ce cher croco~**

 **-Normal, il m'a tout appris au cours des réunions.**

Doflamingo bouda en tournant son visage vers l'arrière.

 **-Pfft~**

J'avançai un peu à l'avant, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve nez à nez avec une nappe de pique unique... Oh non... non, non, non, non ! Demi-Tour, vite ! Doflamingo me barra la route, lechant ses lèvres avec envie.

 **-Non !**

 **-Si.**

 **-Non !**

Il utilisa son fruit du démon pour ouvrir le panier-repas de loin, on pouvait apercevoir des dizaines de gâteaux et autres gourmandises appétissantes.

 **-Ok ok !**

Je sprintai vers le pique nique, impatiente de dévorer tout ce qui me passe par la main. Doflamingo s'assit près de moi, s'apprêtant à ouvrir une bouteille de champagne.

 **-Oh ! Je veux l'ouvrir !**

Doflamingo sourit bêtement et me tendit la bouteille de verre, je la pris avec énergie, tirant de toutes mes forces le bouchon.

 **-Un coup de main ? _Fufu_ ~ **

**-Non, c'est bon...**

Je forçais un peu plus, mais décidément cela ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

 **-Vraiment ?**

Je soupirai, tournant mon regard attristé vers doflamingo.

 **-Chut ! Je me concentre !**

Je tirai de nouveau et cette fois, le bouchon sauta en l'air, ce qui expulsa la mousse en plein sur ma tronche. Le grand blond se mit à exploser de rire, se pliant en deux, tandis que moi je prenais la tasse.

 **-Doflamingo, je vous hais.**

Je remplis deux verres, puis je range la bouteille de côté. Le pirate prit une serviette et m'essuya le visage, un petit geste affectueux en quelque sorte.

 **-Merci...**

Il continua de me frotter les joues, bon là ça devenait embarrassant.

 **-Mais lâchez-moi !**

Je le repoussais en grognant, tout en touchant ma joue devenue sans doute rouge, a cause de ses pratiques barbares.

 **-Tu es à croquer, mon petit singe.** _ **Fufu**_

Je rougis, un peu gênait qu'il me regarde en esquissant ce sourire de psychopathe.

 **-Je ne suis pas votre singe. Et j'ai un nom ! MELODY !**

Il s'approcha du panier et sortit un gâteau quelconque. Mes yeux le suivirent, je commençais à baver.

 **-Rappelle-moi ton nom, déjà ? _Fufu_ ~ **

**-Petit singe, petit singe !**

Il me tendit une cuillère remplie de crème bruler, je la mangeais en une fraction de seconde. Un peu plus tard, mes yeux se changèrent en petits gâteaux brillants... alors que je finissais les dernières pâtisseries. Doflamingo était allongée, fixant le ciel, enfin je suppose...

 **-Doflamingo, puis-je essayais vos lunettes ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Eh pourquoi ?**

Doflamingo prit un regard triste.

 **-Non, si j'enlève mes lunettes, tu seras aveuglée par la beauté divine de mes pupilles royale.**

Une goutte apparut sur mon crâne, j'ai une envie soudaine de le frapper.

 **-Vous m'en direz tant...**

Après mes mots, il me plaqua au sol et se mit sur moi, un peu comme un lion sous le corps sans vie d'une antilope.

 **-Doflamingo ! Allez-vous-en ! Zoou !**

Ses longs doigts tracèrent la ligne de ma gorge, il approcha dangereusement vers le haut de mon cou.

 **- _Fufu_ ~ **

À l'instant même où il ouvrit sa bouche pour sortir sa langue, je voyais de filets de bave brillante, dansait à l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale. Brhhh~ J'suis sûr que les insectes voient la même chose avant de mourir... une gueule d'araignée ouverte bien grand pour faire entrer leur jolie petite tête à l'intérieur.

 **-Vous comptez me manger ou quoi ?!**

 **-Ne me tente pas. _Fufu_ ~ **

Il lécha le haut de mon cou avec appétit. Je déglutis en frissonnant de dégoût, j'essayais de le faire tanguer.

 **~ _Plplplplpl_ ~**

Je sortis mon escargophone de poche et décrochai, au grand regret du démon céleste.

 **-Oui ? Vice amiral Melody a l'appareil.**

 **-Melody, il faut que je te parle !**

 **-Oh, crocodile !**

Mon visage s'illumina, ce qui agaça doflamingo qui m'arracha l'escargot des mains.

 **-Désolé mon vieux, mais mon petit singe est en vacance !**

 **-Doflamingo ! Rends-moi le combiné !**

Je le pris de justesse, afin de répondre, puis je m'éloigne un peu plus loin.

 **-Crocodile ?**

 **-Je vois que le piaf est avec toi... Parfait~ Tu pourras lui demander des nouvelles concernant la capture de ton frère Ace.**

Un long silence s'installa, j'avais cru entendre Ace.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu as bien entendu. La marine compte mettre le grappin sur Ace aux poings ardent, et je suis presque certains... que ses vacances à dressrosa, n'était qu'un appât pour t'éloigner de marine Ford, pour que tu ne participes pas à cette fichue guerre. Ce sale piaf savait tout depuis le début...**

Doflamingo décrocha sans me prévenir, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir face à cette horrible nouvelle, que doflamingo me prit directement dans ses bras.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'a raconté ? _Fufu_ ~**

Je resté sans voix.

 **-Vous m'avez amené ici pour éviter une guerre ?**

Je me retournai vers le pirate, incapable de retenir mes larmes.

 **-De quoi tu parles ?**

Doflamingo sourit, un peu perplexe.

 **-La marine a l'intention de le capturer prochainement ! Est-ce la vérité ?!**

Criais-je. Doflamingo me dévisagea amèrement, avec pitié.

 **-À ce qui paraît~**

 **-Donc, vous admettez que vous m'avez menti !**

 **-Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je te l'ai caché...**

Je lui jetai une pierre, puis une autre, en sanglotant.

 **-Pourquoi Ace ?! Il n'a rien fait ! C'est un homme bien... pourquoi veulent-ils l'enfermer à impel down...**

 **-J'en sais rien.. Arrête de me balancer des cailloux !**

Je me laissai tomber au sol.

 **-Ils ne vont pas l'exécuter ?**

 **-Probablement.**

Je sanglotai en silence, berçait par de doux baisers sur le front.

* * *

Merci de suivre cette fanfic, et n'hesitez pas à laissez un commentaire negatif ou positif, dans tout les cas, je serais heureuse ! ^^ Merciiiiiii !

* * *

 **Doflamingo** : Melody, ma princesse ! Marions nous !

 **Crocodile** : Degage ! Elle est à moi !

 **Garp** : Pardon ?!

 **Croco & Doffy** : Salut, beau papa !

 **Garp** : Je suis pas son père, bande de crétin !


	9. Je veux partir !

**Hello !**

* * *

 **Crocodile** : ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'avais hâte de revoir Melody.

 **Me** : Ouais, en parlant de ça...

 **Crocodile** : Quoi ?

 **Me** : Oh rien... rien...

 **Ussop** : T'est entré dans la friendzone, mec, bienvenu au club !

* * *

 **One piece est à Oda !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Abattu, la petite dernière de la lignée Monkey se laissa tomber en dépression, étant un vice amiral, elle ne pouvait arrêter une telle injustice, ni même se joindre à l'exécution pour empêcher la catastrophe, sengoku ne le permettrait pas.

 **-Tout va bien ?** Roucoula la voix enjôleuse du grand corsaire à son oreille. Elle détourna la tête vers le côté opposé, fondant en larmes, cette apparence pitoyable piqua la bonne humeur de doflamingo. **-Allons, mon chéri~ fufu~ Tu n'as pas faim ?** Il amena une part de gâteau devant son nez, secouant légèrement l'assiette. Elle ne répondit pas, juste un sanglot prit la parole. **-** _ **Shhhh~**_ Il déposa le goûter au sol, tout en nichant son visage au niveau de son cou. **~Je suis là.** Des mains l'entourèrent avec attention, la pressant contre le torse, elle tenta de s'évader de son emprise, ce qui le fit grogner. **-Reste là.**

 **-Non ! Je veux partir...** cria-t-elle en le frappant sévèrement dans l'estomac. Elle se leva et commença à marcher, les bras croisés ainsi que la tête tombante, le roi la suivit à la hâte, essayant en vain de lui remonter le moral, il grimaça, raconta des blagues stupides, mais rien... aucun sourire.

 **-Je vous déteste ! Laissez-moi à la fin !** Elle lui lança un oeil noir, en pressant le pas afin de le semer.

Doflamingo la regarda partir en pleurant, il grogna entre ses dents, serrant dangereusement les poings, il ne supportait pas de se faire jeter, il cogna un tronc à sa gauche, ciblant des yeux sa petite melody au loin.

 **-Très bien... Je vois...** Murmura-t-il avant de sourire. _**Fufufu~**_

Quelques heures plus tard, Melody avait préparé sa valise pour repartir par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, même nager jusqu'à là-bas était une solution. Quand elle fut sortie de l'auberge, elle se fit contrôler par les fils invisibles de doflamingo qui se trouvait au-dessus du toit, les jambes croisé.

 **-Tu ne partiras pas d'ici, ma grande~** il baissa un doigt ce qui fit tourner Melody du sens inverse.

 **-DOFLAMINGO ! Arrêtez tout de suite !** Hurla-t-elle en laissant tomber ses affaires sur le sol de pierre coloré. Le grand corsaire sauta et atterrit en douceur avec une agilité féline, il s'approcha d'elle, attrapant sa joue pour la ramener bien plus proche de lui.

 **-Fufufu~ écoute- moi, tu n'as aucune chance de sauver ton frère, il est condamné.** Il ria ce qui gela le visage anéanti de la Monkey.

 **-Non !** les yeux noyaient de rage.

Le roi en profita pour l'énerver davantage, il prit son sourire satanique avant de tirer la langue.

 **-La vie est tellement injuste, n'est ce pas ?~** siffla-t-il.

Les habitants regardèrent la querelle avec de grands yeux, ils se demandèrent qui était cette jeune fille et pourquoi se disputait-elle avec leur souverain, évidemment le blond en voulut en rajouter pour se faire voir.

 **-Oh... Je suis si malheureux... Pourquoi veux-tu me quitter ?!** Il se retourna en changeant d'expression pour attirer la curiosité des Citadins, il pencha une nouvelle fois sa tête en arrière, son avant-bras cachant le haut de son visage, tout le monde resta choqué surtout la pauvre victime de ce cinéma de mauvais goût.

 **-HEIN ?!** Cria melody de surprise alors qu'une bande de femmes l'insulta.

 **-Petite peste, comment oses-tu quitter notre roi !** Dit une brune.

 **-Oui, vermine ! Il n'y a pas plus bel homme que notre Majesté !** Dit une marchande.

Melody se fit injurier de tous les côtés, elle reçut même des cailloux, doflamingo ria derrière son bras, tout en continuant.

 **-Allons... ce n'est pas sa faute...** Il releva sa tête en la penchant sur le côté avec une petite mine tristounette. **~Je suis pirate et...** il fit une pause en se retournant dramatiquement. **~Elle de la marine ! Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre ensemble...**

 **-OHHHH, jeune maître, c'est si injuste !** Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Melody avait l'impression de recevoir une enclume en pleine tête, elle le maudit au plus profond de son âme. Doflamingo se tourna légèrement pour apercevoir le spectacle, son manège ne faisait que commencer.

 **-Et dire que j'avais l'intention de demander sa main !** Rajouta-t-il d'une voix attristée.

 **-OHHHHHHHH, majesté !** Certains habitants avaient les larmes aux yeux, plusieurs grandes parties les femmes.

 **-Mais c'est faux !** Rétorqua melody à travers les brouhahas.

Doflamingo eut une lueur maléfique sur son visage, il visait melody qui ne savait plus où se mettre, et tant mieux, il gagne du temps pour l'éloigner de cette idée de rescousse.

 **-Jeune fille, quittée la marine ! Vivez votre amour pour de bon !** Pleura une dame.

 **-Oui, mariez-vous ! La marine n'a pas le droit de vous séparer !** Exclama un homme.

Melody resta bouche bée, elle était définitivement coincé et encerclé, la foule la rapprocha de doflamingo à vive allure.

 **-Arrêtez !** Supplia melody.

Doflamingo se retourna l'air victorieux, il était maintenant en face de Melody, entouré d'une horde d'habitants et de jouets émotifs.

 **-Quitte la marine !** Reprirent-ils tous en boucle.

Melody mordit sa lèvre, prit au piège par les plans malsains de ce fou à plumes.

 **-Fufufu~ Tu es coincé, on dirait...** Ria t-il entre ses dents.

 **-Pas tout à fait !** Répondit-elle en un timbre enragé, Melody utilisa pas de lune pour s'extirper de là, fuyant dans le ciel ensoleillé.

 **-Ah non.** Grogna doflamingo en utilisant ses fils pour la suivre dans les airs.

 **-Allez-y, jeune maître ! Rattrapez-la !** Cria la foule en joie.

Melody sprinta aussi vite que possible loin des nuages, droit vers la mer.

 **-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir aussi facilement, ma colombe !** Ria t-il derrière elle.

 **-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux juste aider mon frère !** Melody esquiva son attaque furtive en passant par-dessous lui.

 **-C'est fini pour lui, il faut te faire une raison !** _ **Fufufu**_ il fonda droit devant en zigzaguant.

Melody grogna dans sa gorge, épuisé elle redescendit au sol, avant de courir dans un champ de fleurs, elle chercha son escargophone d'urgence en visualisant les futures attaques de son bourreau.

 **- _Fufufu_ ~ Court autant que tu veux ma jolie ! _Hahahaha_ ~ **

**-** _ **Gatcha**_ **~ oui ?** Répondit la voix grave du vice amiral Garp.

 **-Grand-père ! AUSE~** _ **AHHHHHH**_ **!** Melody hurla en percutant doflamingo de plein fouet, elle tomba en arrière sur le tas de fleur rosé de couleurs flamboyantes, les pétales filèrent aussitôt dans le ciel.

Le grand corsaire ramassa l'escargophone, et parla aussi calmement que possible, tout en lançant une toile de fils sur les lèvres de sa petite conquête.

 **-Allô ? MELODY ?!** cria le petit escargot.

 **-Bonjour, Garp. _Fufu_ ~ **

**-Toi ! Si tu touches à un de ces cheveux, je te tue !**

 **-** _ **Fufu**_ **~ Reçut cinq sur cinq, beau-papy.** Sourit il en bloquant un coup de poing de la jeune brune.

 **-J'espère qu'elle n'est pas au courant !**

 **-Non... bien sûr que non~ _Fufu_ ~ **

**-Bien.** Il raccrocha rapidement alors que melody se figea à la question choquante de Garp.

 **-Je vous déteste !** sanglota melody en arrachant la toile sur ses lèvres, elle prit de suite l'escargophone de ses mains.

 **-Melody, viens ici.** Il la figea en une seconde.

 **-Laissez- moi partir, je vais défoncer le cul de tous ces hommes qui prétendent établir la justice en ce monde ! En commençant par Sangoku !** Doflamingo souleva son menton pour la regarder plus attentivement.

 **- _Fufu_ ~ et comment compte tu y allais ? **

Melody gronda et tapa du pied, elle se retourna avec colère, se tirant les cheveux.

 **-Je vous déteste !**

 **-Écoute, je veux bien t'y conduire... mais, tout risque mérite récompense~** il l'a pris par le bras et se lécha les lèvres. **~Embrasse-moi, fufufu~**

Melody eut presque un haut de coeur, elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon, surtout un homme aussi âgé, elle commencer à transpirer drôlement vite.

 **-Embrasser... vous... vous voulez dire... un bisou mouillé, mais pourquoi ?** Frissonna-t-elle. Doflamingo hocha la tête en penchant son visage en avant pour se trouver à sa taille.

 **-Tu me plais... _Fufu_ ~**

 **-Euh... Je... Je... euh... c'est que... Je ne vous aimes pas.** Dit-elle franchement en reculant de peur.

Doflamingo perdit son sourire en la dévisageant avec un goût amer dans la bouche, rejeté par une gamine, c'était un comble pour le roi.

 **-Tu plaisantes ? Je ne te plais pas ? Vraiment ?** Ria t-il en écartant sa chemise pour laisser un aperçut de ses abdos bien sculptés.

 **-.. Mais vous êtes vieux !** Dit elle en rougissant.

Doflamingo se stoppa net, il ria entre ses dents tout en baissant son visage, ses poings se fermèrent aussitôt aux mots « Vieux », une certaine aura se forma autour de lui, un peu comme une sphère de ténèbre.

 **-Moi, vieux ?** Redit-il en prenant le temps d'articuler. **-Vieux ? MOI ?!** Une tige gigantesque apparut de sa paume ressemblant à un fouet rougit de flamme.

 **-Oh oh...** melody partit en courant, les bras en l'air, poursuivi par un grand corsaire survolté. **-** _ **AHHHHHHHHH**_ **!**

Après avoir cherché melody dans toute la ville, doflamingo se posa sur un le haut d'un bâtiment, observant le coucher du soleil, ses pensées se concentrèrent sur sa belle vice amiral, se demandant où elle irait pour se cacher de lui. La plage l'attira particulièrement quand des petits cris se firent entendre, il gagna donc la plage avec facilité tout en analysant chaque partie sableuse.

 **-Non ! NONNNNNN !** Cria melody.

Doflamingo s'approcha et remarqua la vice amiral allongé sur le sable, au côté d'une planche de bois entourée de cordes, son sourire s'élargit quand il se dirigea vers elle, faisant signe de sa présence.

 **-** _ **Fufu**_ **~ Ohw... mon petit singe ne sait pas construire de radeaux, comme c'est triste.** Il fit semblant de pleurer tout en essuyant ses fausses larmes à l'aide de sa manche.

 **-Si c'est pour vous moquer de mon mini-bateau, allez-vous-en.** Grogna-t-elle en admirant les premières étoiles du soir.

 **-Oh, je ne me permettrais pas !** Dit il en marchant autour d'elle avant de s'arrêter pile devant son petit radeau de bois. **-Tu comptais vraiment partir avec ça ?** Ria t-il en bougeant son visage de droite à gauche.

 **-Oui.** Elle se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face, l'air confiant. **-Croyez- moi, je risquerais ma vie pour sauver mon frère, et ce n'est pas un pirate qui m'en empêchera ! Donc, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...** Elle avança vers l'eau pour plonger, mais les fils de son pouvoir l'en dissuadèrent. **-Hé !**

 **-J'ai une meilleure solution qui t'évitera le casse-pipe, je t'emmène moi-même à Marine ford.**

 **-QUOI ?! VRAIMENT ?!** Sourit -elle, les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Oui, dès que j'aurais mon baiser.** Chuchota le blond à la hauteur de ses oreilles.

Melody changea de couleur, se retournant aussitôt, gênait par cette demande ridicule.

-Non, c'est hors de question ! Je préfère nageait.

 **-Hmhm, je ne te laisserais pas partir seule, donc... je te conseille de choisir l'option « baiser » pour sauver ton pauvre frère...** Doflamingo lécha ses levres en se penchant pour gouter les siennes, mais sans succès. Melody partit sur la droite, le laissant tomber vers l'avant.

 **-Je veux bien vous donner un baiser sur la joue, rien d'autre !** Soupira la brune.

 **-Hm... au point où j'en suis, très bien !** Dit il en levant ses bras vers le haut, de suite il s'avança vers elle en quelques secondes, tendant sa joue vers elle.

La vice amiral s'élança avec hésitation, son petit visage se rapprochant de plus en plus près de sa joue, ses lèvres étaient prêtes à toucher sa peau, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, doflamingo tourna directement ses lèvres aux siennes, engendrant un délicieux baiser passionnée, qu'elle ne rompit pas tout de suite. Après une minute, doflamingo cassa le baiser en regardant attentivement l'expression gelée de son petit singe.

 **-Tu as des lèvres exquises, ma chérie.** Fit-il en passant sa langue entre ses lèvres couverte de salive.

Melody frissonna plusieurs fois avant de lever sa tete, la peau encore moite.

 **-Vous êtes l'homme le plus fourbe qu'il m'était donné de voir de toute ma vie !** Dit elle en crachant sur le sable d'un regard dégouté. **-** _ **Bwaaah**_ **... alors c'est ça un bisou mouillé, beurk ! Plus jamais...**

Doflamingo ricana en levant d'un doigt son menton, tentant une nouvelle occasion de l'embrasser de nouveau, mais Melody prit le réflexe de s'accroupir.

 **-C'est du harcèlement sexuel !**

 **-Hm, non pas vraiment...** Dit il en la voyant rampé sur le sable jusque-là mer pour se rincer la bouche de toute cette salive de pirate. **-Tout ce cirque pour un baiser, mais qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu seras sous mes draps,** _ **fufu**_ **~ ?**

 **-PARDON ?!** Hurla-t-elle derrière elle en état de choc.

Doflamingo tenu sa promesse, le lendemain, il prépara son navire pour le voyage de dressrosa à marine ford, afin d'emmener sa petite melody à temps pour le début de la guerre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour exprimer votre avis.

Doffy : **un baiser, c'est tout ?!**

Crocodile : **attend que je te fume, sale canard en plastique !**


End file.
